


Countdown

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snape blows up a cauldron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2005.

 

_Five Billywig stings, fresh, not dried._

The mark on his arm tingles and grows hot.

_Four ounces of intestine of horned toad, mashed._

He doesn't need to look to know the mark is burning black.

_Three salamander testicles, pickled._

The mark goes cold; his visitor is right on time.

_Two spoonfuls of Chinese Fireball eggs, freshly crushed and powdered._

Red eyes are on him, burning into his skull, always suspicious, even now.

_One drop of Erumpent horn concentrate._

In the last second before the end, Snape laughs. For the first and only time, an exploding cauldron is cause for celebration.


End file.
